Love Hurts
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Misty comes back looking for Ash to confess to him only to find out that he loves another girl. WARNING: ANTI POKESHIPPING PRO AMOURSHIPPING. Oneshot


Love Hurts

A Pokémon oneshot

 **Sayuri Lapis:I don't own Pokémon.**

An orange haired girl watched a black haired boy from behind a tree. "Ash…" She whispered, watching him sitting down looking at the lake.

You see, Misty had a crush on Ash for a long time, ever since he destroyed her bike. Sure, she didn't like him at first because of that, but she went along with him and as the time passed, she began to grow feelings for him. When Ash left her, she was very sad and disappointed so she decided to track him down. After a long time of walking, she finally found him.

"Ash!" She yelled. The black haired boy turned around and saw an orange haired girl ran towards him. "M-Misty?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ash! I have finally found you!" Misty yelled, hugging him. "After all of that time looking for you, I have something I need to say to you!"

"Something to say?" Ash asked, looking confused. "Yes, I want to say this." Misty cleared her throat. "I love…"

"Ash!" Serena yelled. "It's time to go in! You wouldn't want to miss dinner!"

"Sorry Misty, you can tell me tomorrow, I have to go home with Serena." Ash told her.

"Serena, who's that?" Misty asked, looking confused. "Oh, one of my companions. She's over there" Ash said, pointing.

The orange haired girl looked in Ash's direction and saw a female figure.

"Is she female?" Misty then asked stupidly. "Yeah, duh." Ash answered. He stood up. "It's nice seeing you again though. I missed you."

Misty blushed a little, _He said he missed me…_ She thought. "Tomorrow I will do it." The orange haired girl whispered. "I will confess my love for Ash and investigate that Serena girl."

The next morning rolled around, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont were getting ready to catch more Pokémon until Bonnie looked around. "Where's Serena?" She asked. "She's picking some apples to make apple pie tonight." Clemont answered. "Oohh, I love apple pie." Ash dreamily said, drool coming out of his mouth.

"Is dessert always on your mind?" Bonnie asked. Ash laughed and stood up, "I'm going to go with Pikachu." He stood up and stretched out his hands. His electric mouse Pokémon hopped onto his shoulder. "We're going out!" He called out. Bonnie nodded and waved. A few minutes after they left, the blond haired girl heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Misty at the door. "Hey, weren't you the girl that talked to Ash yesterday?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, my name is Misty. Where's Ash?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Ash isn't here. He left a couple of minutes ago with Pikachu somewhere you old hag." Bonnie replied.

"That's not nice." Misty said. "Whatever. You look like an old hag. Ash will never fall in love with someone like you." Bonnie said, sticking her tongue out.

 _Why that little…._ Misty angrily thought. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Ash likes Serena and Serena likes him back of course. They make the perfect couple together." Bonnie said.

"But I love Ash more." Misty blurted, without thinking.

"Puh-leeze! Imagining you and Ash together as a couple makes me want to throw up on your bare stomach!" The blond haired girl said and rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me where this Serena girl is, I want to talk to her." Misty asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, she's in the woods, picking apples to make apple pie." Bonnie answered. Misty ran past the little girl as soon as she could.

 _Puh-leeze! Imagining you and Ash together as a couple makes me want to throw up on your bare stomach!_ Bonnie's word rang in her head.

 _I won't let her make fun of me! I'm gonna find that Serena girl and kill her! Once and for all!_ Misty angrily thought.

Serena was with her Fennekin in the woods picking apples. Fennekin stopped and growled. "What's wrong Fennekin?" The blue eyed girl asked.

Misty walked over to Fennekin and fake smiled. "Hey, are you Serena?" She asked. "Why yes I am, nice to meet you. What's your name?" asked Serena.

"My name is Misty, and I am warning you to back off of Ash!" The orange haired girl yelled. "Wait, you know Ash?" Serena asked, confused.

"Yeah, we were friends a long time ago before he left to go here." Misty told her. "But what does that mean when you want me to stay away from Ash? Do you have a crush on him or something?" The honey haired girl asked.

Misty blushed, "It's none of your business." She muttered angrily. "I just want to know, because I knew him way longer than you did." Serena told her.

"What? You met him before too?" Misty asked.

"FYI, I met him back home at Pallet Town, when we attended Professor Oak's summer camp as kids." Serena haughtily said, flipping her hair.

"You're lying right?" The orange haired girl asked.

Serena shook her head, which only made Misty angry. "You are such a little bitch!" Misty yelled, pushing Serena down to the ground.

"Oww!" The dirty blond haired girl yelled, "Lying to me saying you met Ash Ketchum when you were younger! Like I would ever believe you!" Misty screeched, getting on top of her.

"But it's true, you can even ask Ash!" Serena choked. Misty hissed, "People like you deserve to die!"

"What's going on here?" A male voice asked.

Misty looked up and gasped, it was Ash. She let go of Serena and stood up. "Ash…" Serena sobbed and ran up to him.

"It's ok, it's ok." The black haired boy soothingly said, stroking her back. He glared at Misty. "What did you do to her?" Ash angrily asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Misty lied. "Sh-She tried to kill me." Serena sulked. Misty scowled. _She's truly a bitch._ She thought.

"Leave Misty!" Ash darkly said, glaring at her.

"But…." The orange haired girl started.

"Now!" He yelled.

The orange haired girl frowned, and she turned around. "By the way Misty, I don't have any feelings for you, nor do I love you! I only love Serena, who I met at camp when I was younger back at home in Pallet Town!" Ash yelled.

Misty froze, she realized that Serena was telling the truth. Her hands balled up into fists and her mouth opened, but she closed it.

"I hate you Ash!" Misty yelled and ran away. _Now I will never get my chance to confess him because he already said it to me! He hates me so much!_ As she ran away, tears flooded out of her eyes.

Ash and Serena looked at each other and smiled. "Still gonna make some apple pie for me tonight?" He asked. Serena nodded. "Yep, we have plenty of apples." She eagerly replied.

The two walked home together, being greeted by Bonnie and Clemont. The four made apple pie together and as soon as it was done, Serena split the pieces and put them out on the table.

Ash took a bite. "How does it taste?" Serena anxiously asked.

"It tastes good!" Ash said. Serena smiled and kissed Ash on the lips, Ash eagerly returned the kiss back. As they were kissing, Bonnie and Clemont watched.

"Those two…." They started. "Are so in love." Clemont finished.

The End


End file.
